


Dzień, jak co dzień

by Lunarna



Series: Odnaleźć siebie [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarna/pseuds/Lunarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie fragmenty z dni Bucky'ego, spędzone w Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień, jak co dzień

Nadzieja matką głupich. Uświadomili mi to wiele dni temu, kiedy próbowałem spędzić samotny wieczór, w Avengers Tower. Salon wydaje się idealnym miejscem do tego. Cichy, jedyne światło wpada przez oszkloną ścianę. Jednak, nie zdarzę wygodnie usiąść na sofie, kiedy przyplątuje się pierwszy problem. Wanda siada pod drugiej stronie kanapy i wpatruje się we mnie swoim smutnym wzrokiem. Zawsze to robi. Trzyma się ni to daleko, ni to blisko i patrzy. Nie raz miałem ochotę wydrapać jej te ślepia. Lecz teraz, tylko głośno wypuszczam powietrze. Muszę się uspokoić. Nawet to nie jest mi dane. Po chwili wpada, stanowczo za głośny, Stark. Papla coś cały czas. Staram się go ignorować, ale mojemu stanu ducha jest bliżej do zaciśnięcia stalowych palców na szyi Tony’ego. Czara goryczy przelała się, gdy włączył on telewizor. Gadał odbiornik, gadał Stark. Jednak po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Steve. Wlepił we mnie swoje błękitne oczy i uśmiechnął się. Kiedy usiadł na kanapie, między Wandą, a mną, wszystkie złe myśli odpłynęły.

Avengers Tower było dla mnie swoistym wiezieniem. Bez obstawy nie mogłem się ruszyć z niej nawet na krok. Kiedy wymknąłem się na pierwszy, samotny spacer byłem niezwykle szczęśliwy i głupi. Zwiedzałem świat tak obcy, a zarazem tak przyciągający. Byłem jak ćma lecąca do ognia. Chciałem spróbować wszystkiego. Kolorowy alkohol, dziwne azjatyckie jedzenie, shawarma z budki. Może prawie wszystkiego. Jak półnaga kobieta proponowała mi zbliżenie, wolałem oddalić się w ekspresowym tempie. Tak samo, jak od prawie kopulujących na ścianie ludzi. Czy dzisiaj nikt nie ma wstydu? Jednak nawet te dziwne incydenty nie przyćmiły mojego dobrego humoru. Można by rzec, że byłem z siebie zadowolony, dopóki z powrotem nie znalazłem się w swoim pokoju. Steve grzecznie na mnie czekał przesiadując na moim łóżku. Mimo początkowej złości, zaskoczony byłem lojalnością mężczyzny. Jakby ktokolwiek inny dowiedział się, że mnie nie ma. Jestem się w stanie założyć, że Shield dawno byłby poinformowany, a mnie szukał odział komandosów. Jednak Steve tylko spytał, jak minął mi spacer i zapewnił, iż następnym razem chciałby mi towarzyszyć. Tak o to, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu blondyn odkrywa przede mną dzisiejszy świat. Choć bardziej to przypomina jakby ślepy prowadził kulawego.

Wstawanie bladym świtem doceniłem dopiero niedawno. Kiedy po piątej rano schodzisz do kuchni, masz pewność, że nikogo tam nie spotkasz. No, może oprócz Clinta. Który na sam mój widok szybko ewakuuje się z pomieszczenia, rzucając ciche cześć. Wtedy, w spokoju mogę zrobić kawę i wysiorbać ją przyglądając się widokom z okna. Można by się pokusić o stwierdzenie, iż celebrowałem te samotne poranki. Lecz pewnego razu zostały mi one zakłócone. Wyobraź to sobie. Zaspany ja wtaczam się do kuchni, a tam radosny Steve pyta się mnie, czy chcę kawę, czy herbatę. Odwarczałem jedynie, że potrafię sam obsłużyć ekspres. By po chwili opuścić pomieszczenie z parującym kubkiem w ręku. Niestety albo stety, następnego poranka kawa czekała na mnie na stole, obok roześmianego Stevego. Zastanawiam się od dawna, czy on czegoś nie łyka. Tak często chodzi wesoły. Jednak stało się naszą tradycją, wspólne poranki pełne ciszy i kawy.

Natasha, to rudowłose, wredne babsko dorwało mnie na tarasie. Siadło obok mnie dając iluzje spokoju i ciszy. Nie wiem, o czym chciała rozmawiać. Lecz byłem pewien, że nie chce tej rozmowy. Kojarzę Romanoff z odległych czasów. Nie wiem, co dokładnie nas łączyło. Wielokrotne kasowanie pamięci zabrało mi nie tylko to wspomnienie. Więc nie rozpamiętuję, nie przejmuję się. Siedzieliśmy tak parę minut. Ja mierzyłem ją wzrokiem, ona patrzyła się w dal. W końcu zapytała spokojnym głosem, kiedy powiem Rogersowi o swoich uczuciach. Popatrzyłem na nią jak na wariatkę. Skąd się to babsko urwało?

Po spotkaniu na tarasie unikałem Steve’a kilka dni. Szło mi wręcz perfekcyjnie. Żadnych wspólnych spacerów, poranne kawy o ósmej rano. Dodatkowo nikt nic dziwnego nie zauważył. Może oprócz Natashy, ale to wszystko jej wina. Rzekłbym, że katastrofę sprowadziłem sam na siebie. Kiedy wieczorem wróciłem do pokoju, czekał na mnie Steve. Dobrze nie wszedłem do środka, jak spytał, czy zrobił coś źle. Co ja miałem mu odpowiedzieć? Że to wszystko wina Wdowy, która wtyka nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Czy może, że czuje się jak jakaś piętnastolatka w tych głupich serialach. Już miałem się wycofywać z pokoju, gdy Rogers był już przy mnie. Znowu te jego głupie pytania. Czy coś się stało? Bla, bla, bla. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że pieprzyć wszystko. Postawiłem postawić całą naszą relacje na jedną kartę. Pocałowałem go. Prawdę mówiąc, oczekiwałem, że po chwili dostane w twarz. Za to otrzymałem rozradowanego Steve’a, potwierdzającego wspólną, poranną kawę. Następnego wieczora znów byłem w salonie. Między mną, a Wandą znów siedział Rogers. Obejmował mnie ramieniem, cały czas komentując film, który najwyraźniej widział już wcześniej. Ja uznałem go za szczyt idiotyzmu. Cztery karły z znajomymi idą wrzucić pierścień do wulkanu. To głupota. Jedynie Natasha, przemykająca cichcem przez pokój, zauważyła drobną zmianę między nami. Uniosła brwi uśmiechając się do mnie, a ja w duchu obiecałem sobie, że pozbawię ją wszystkich, kolorowych kubków na herbatę.


End file.
